


The Death of L'Manberg

by Nera_Solani



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Wilbur is dying and Dream pays him a visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	The Death of L'Manberg

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit about how I think Wilbur's last moment should have gone down. I hope you like it!

Breathing was painful, Wilbur found. He'd managed to prop himself up against the wall after Phil had left, his hands sticky with his own blood. He was gonna die, he knew that. It was to be expected after what he'd done, really. It was fine though. He'd fulfilled his goal, Manburg was gone. Technoblade would finish it, he was sure of that.

_It was never meant to be._ The words still echoed in Wilbur’s mind over and over. Eret had known it from the very beginning, but Wilbur had been blind, had closed his eyes unwilling to see the truth. But he saw it now. And he’d ended it all.

Screams echoed through the air and the thought of the Withers filled Wilbur with a sick sense of anticipation. Too bad he won't get to see that anymore. His breathing stuttered and he coughed up a little bit of blood. When he reopened his eyes, a shadow had fallen over him and he blinked, turning his head to look at whoever had come near him.

His eyes focused on a white, smiling mask that haunted his nightmares and sometimes his waking hours. The man himself had come to witness Wilbur's last moments. Was he even a man? Maybe he was something else, something _other_. But it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered, he would be gone soon.

“Drea-” he started but broke into another painful coughing fit.

The smiling face stared down at him and while Wilbur knew it was just a mask, he could've sworn that the smile was somehow impossibly softer now.

"You did it, Wilbur. You actually did it." Dream said, his voice unreadable.

Wilbur smiled then, a sick, bloody and insane thing, but at the same time filled with pride. "I won," he pressed out.

He could see Dream return the smile behind the mask as he replied, "Yes, you did. I'm proud of you, Wilbur. You're free now.”

The screams in the distance returned with renewed vigour and Wilbur tried to shift his body, wincing in pain as he used his last remaining strength to turn and watch the chaos unfold. Still leaning against the wall, he saw the Withers chasing people across the giant crater and the lands surrounding it.

He chuckled and felt Dream settling on one knee beside him. He shivered. Why was it so cold? He didn't have much time left.

“ _We won,_ ” he repeated, lungs burning with every breath. He felt the life slowly draining from his body as the warm pool of blood grew around him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "You did good," Dream said, softer than he'd ever heard him before.

Wilbur closed his eyes then – he was tired, so tired – and smiled, for once without regrets. When he released his last breath, he was grateful for Dream's presence.

“It's alright,” Dream said, “You can rest now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, make sure to hit that kudos button and leave a comment, it doesn't have to be long but I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
